Craving of Destruction
by Shikio
Summary: Kazan, the parasitic demon that possesses swordsman. Drakkon, a swordsman who's left arm possessed by Kazan. His life is on the verge of insanity from Kazan's curse. Until a drunken brawl leads to a romance that leaves nothing but destruction in it's wake.
1. The Beginning

This is my first story, so please review and leave your comments. Hope you like it.

All rights owned to Neople. Only OC's are mine.

* * *

The night's air was sweeping gently throughout the village. Every house was in peace, nothing was stirring inside each one. The serenity of the quiet forest around just adds to stillness of the village.

In one house on the edge of forest; a single light suddenly presented itself in the darkness. The wind swiftly changed its gentle breeze into a more powerful gust, as it whipped around the houses swiftly and violently. As the wind picked up, some of the homes had lights appear into their windows; the residences were closing them from the winds rapid change.

A blood curdling scream was casted into the dark. Every house light quickly turned on, as the residences grabbed anything they thought would be useful, expecting it to be another goblin attack. A man rushed out of his house; to look for the source of the scream, turning his eyes to the house on the edge of the forest as it erupted into flames. Others quickly ran out, seeing the house burning quickly as ferocious flames licked towards the sky claiming above it. Some ran to the nearby well to grab buckets of water to throw onto the blaze, though from all the commotion, someone yelled to everyone to stop. Men and women alike, stopped in their tracks to peer at the house, spotting a lone figure walking out.

The figure slowly came into view; it was that of a child. The child, one that is barely eight slowly walked out. Women around the area quickly put their hands to mouths, not expecting the child to not be afraid of the flames surrounding them. While the men around, looked for any signs of an attack from the goblins, though none was present.

Meanwhile, the child was still walking towards the group of people. Though something about him seemed out of place, instead of a crying face, he was smiling. With a smile that looked like that of a madman, as he crept his way towards the villagers. Soon, the men realized that no goblins had attack, as they saw the child was covered in blood, with his eyes burning a bright blood-red.

"Murder… He did this." A single man spoke up, looking towards others, as fear worked its way into him.

"How could he? He's just a child." Another man spoke, looking at the man who claimed the boy murdered the people inside the house.

Others looked at the men who spoke, as a woman screamed and pointed at the boy. "HE IS A DEMON CHILD! LOOK AT HIS ARM!"

Soon, everyone around looked at the boy intensely, as it was true, his left arm was glowing and pulsing red. Fear made its way into everyone, knowing that this child held a horrible curse and death was its only cure.

The fear in the people suddenly swelled into anger. The men all slowly stepped forward, bringing their makeshift weapons and pointing them to the boy. The villagers anger slowly driving them to rid this boy his curse. Suddenly, the boy collapsed, as he fell to his knees, he was gripping his left arm tightly as he started weeping tears.

"MURDERER YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" An angry villager yelled as he moved with the crowd to the boy. As another yelled, "Cursed boy, you killed them."

The boy looked up at the crowd who was slowly moving towards him. "N... N... No I didn't." He muttered. "I don't want to hurt momma and papa." He muttered again, looking at the feet of the angry mob that approached him.

"LIAR! THEIR BLOOD IS ON YOU BOY!" A man shouted, with anger laced in his voice; making the boy quiver in fear.

"_**They don't understand you. I do though**__." _A mysterious voice went through the boy's head. "Wh.. Who sa.. said that?" The boy said between tears.

"_**They envy your power. They envy me**__." _The mysterious voice spoke into the boy's mind again. The boy's pale blue eyes wandered across the ground and looked at the approaching mob, not knowing what they'll do to him, but knowing it wouldn't be good.

"THAT ABOMINATION MUST DIE IF WE ARE TO LIVE!" One woman screamed while she was pointing at the boy. The men were all now too eager to draw the blood of a cursed child to spare themselves.

The boy looked at the approaching crowd, his eyes and face red with crying and fear. "_**They will kill you to try to take your power**__."_ The voice said inside his mind. The boy's face went to complete horror from what the voice said to him. "_**Let me help you stop them**__."_ The voice said finally.

The boy placed his head down against the soft dirt, feeling the flames of the burning house behind him. "I won't let them." The boy whispered to himself. "I won't let them take it." He said to himself again, his voice rising allowing the approaching crowd to stop their advance. He peered up to the angry mob, his eyes slowly turning from their pale blue to the bright blood-red again. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY POWER!" The boy screamed; his voice now tainted with a demonic tone. His arm once again pulsed red.

The advancing crowd looked in horror as the boy's voice went to the demonic tone. Their faces went from rage to instant fear upon hearing such a malevolent scream. The boy slowly rose to his feet, while the red on his arm slowly traveled up to elbow. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" The boy screamed.

Though before the possessed boy could even move, something managed to get behind him and knocked him into unconsciousness, easing him down as he dropped to the ground. An old man, who wore two blindfolds across his eyes and a white beard, loomed over the unconscious form of the boy. Slowly, the old man knelt and placed armlets around the boy's wrist and right above where the red stopped. Then he jerked his head towards the shocked crowd. "The boy's possessed with the demon Kazan in his arm. I'm sorry I couldn't arrive earlier." He calmly spoke to the crowd. He placed his arms under the boy and slowly picked him up, carrying him in his arms.

"He killed his parents, and then he was going to kill us all. How can you be so calm and know he won't turn into that… that monster again?" A man spoke up. He stepped forward and brandished his makeshift weapon. "I won't let you leave with that thing still breathing." The guy said again, looking at the old man.

"You won't have to worry about this boy turning into that monster again. I placed magical armlets onto his cursed arm to keep the demon from taking over his body again. You will not harm him unless you wish to face me." The old man spoke, as his blindfolded eyes locked towards the man who spoke to him. He turned to leave, hearing the crowd murmur behind him. "I will train him myself so he can control his curse." The old man spoke as he was stepping away from the crowd.

"What makes you think you can tame that monster?" A guy said to the old mans' back.

"I can't force him to tame the demon, only control it. I know this because, I too have this curse." The old man spoke over his shoulder, to the now shocked crowd. As the old man proceeded to leave, carrying the knocked out boy.

* * *

Next Day

The boy found himself waking up in the middle of the forest. Hearing sounds of the birds flying above him. He peered to his left and found that there were bracelets on his left arm. His first reaction was to try to yank the bracelets off, as his right hand grasped the bracelet across his left wrist and started to pull at them.

"If you touch those, I'll have to smack some sense into you." A voice spoke to the boy from his right. Startling the boy as he quickly stood up and looked at an old man who was sitting against a tree, peering at him with blindfolds across his eyes. "So, I suggest you leave those alone, young one." The old man spoke again, his voice being too calm for the boy.

"Who… Who are you? Where am I? Why are these things on my arm?" The boy shot questions back at the old man, who just seemed to peer at him.

The old man just looked into him. "The bracelets on your arm are what keep the demon's influence from completely controlling you. If you remove them, his influence will take over your body and turn you into a demon spawn. You'll have no control over your body and mind and all you'll want to do is destroy everything." The old man spoke firmly, as he started to stand up and walk towards the boy.

The boy looked at him, as the old man started to walk towards him. "Oh.. Ok.. But who are you still?" He said timidly.

The old man stopped in his approach and continued to peer towards the boy. "Very well, you may call me G.S.D." The old man said.

The boy looked at G.S.D. then looked back at his arm. Then his eyes caught sight of G.S.D.'s arms, seeing they were the same color as his. Then he looked at G.S.D.'s face, seeing he had a blindfold on. "Mister G.S.D., do you have the same demon as me inside your arms and why do you wear a blindfold?" The boy said still timidly.

G.S.D. nodded his head slowly. "I do boy. I do also hold this cursed demon in my arms known as Kazan. Yet, I've bargained a deal to suppress his influence on me, by blinding myself and seeing through my Wave Eyes." G.S.D spoke calmly. "Boy, what is your name?" He asked afterwards.

"Drakkon.. My name is Drakkon." The boy timidly answered back. Then Drakkon looked at the ground and thought about how his life has now took a dramatic change. He was no longer an innocent boy who was carefree. His arm now prevented him from being normal. He looked back up to G.S.D. and asked this question. "Why me?" He asked G.S.D. timidly.

"If I knew that Drakkon; I would tell you, but I don't know that answer. What I do know is that today, we start your training. Now get up and we'll get started." G.S.D. said, as he drew an old rusted short sword from the sheath from his back. "Now, this is your training weapon." G.S.D. spoke, as he forced the tip of the sword into the ground in front of himself.

Drakkon looked at the rusted short sword. 'Why am I the one to bear this burden of a curse?' He thought. His eyes loomed over the rusted blade where each of the serrations of the blade eased down to the wooden hilt. The back of the sword was smooth and blunted. Slowly, he stood up and reached for the handle with his right hand grasping the hilt firmly. Realizing the sword weighed more than he thought when he tried to pry it from the ground.

"How do you expect me to use this? I can barely pick it up." Drakkon said to G.S.D., while using all of his strength to pull it free.

G.S.D. just peered at him. "Learning the way of the sword is not an easy task. Yet it is one that will help you control yourself and help you focus from giving into the tempting power of Kazan." G.S.D. said as he crossed both of his arms across his chest.

Drakkon just looked up at G.S.D. then he looked down at his sword. "I will learn and find ways to make this curse into something good." He spoke softly, though with confidence.

Finally starting his first day of training with the old swordsman known as G.S.D.

* * *

Authors note:

Drakkon is my Berserker's name.  
Second chapter will be posted as soon as I can.

-Shikio


	2. Training Malfunction

Set 5 days after G.S.D. rescued Drakkon.

Rights owned by Neople, OC's are mine.

* * *

Day 5, Training Malfunction

It has been a week after G.S.D. took in the young Drakkon. Who was now slowly getting used to the weight of the rusted short-sword; He was able to perform some minor vertical and horizontal attacks, though he would still be thrown off balance after each swing from the weapon. When he missed the target, G.S.D. would silently scorn him with a disapproving nod of his head, and then tell him to try again.

"Boy, stay focused. Now swing again and do a regular horizontal attack than follow up with an upward slash." G.S.D. spoke. His arms crossed across his chest, with a stern look upon his face, staring down at the tired child.

Drakkon had his sword placed into the ground, with the tip sticking in the soil. He was leaning on the handle, while panting heavily. "I'll... Try…" That was all he could muster to say, from being so exhausted. Slowly he jerked the tip of the sword out of the ground and swung his weapon horizontally at the tree, letting the blade slash across the bark easily, knocking some of it free and flying off somewhere to his right. After letting the blade cleave through part of the tree, he quickly canceled into a small upward slash, striking the tree upward, allowing the tip sink into the wood. With the force he made into the upward slash, he wedged the blade into the trunk of the tree. "Great. Now I got my sword stuck..." He managed to speak; realizing his sword now remained stuck, after letting go of the handle.

G.S.D. just continued to peer at him from afar. "Yank it free. Then try it again." He spoke firmly, keeping his face stern as always with his ever still presence.

Drakkon just peered at G.S.D., and then looked at his sword again. With both his hands, he grabbed the handle and tried pulling the weapon free, but to no avail. Determined to get his weapon free, he positioned his body to where he could use his body weight to pry it out. Standing parallel to the tree, he placed both his hands onto the handle and pushed with his legs and body weight, breaking the tree's grip of the blade. Though, while the blade was freed, it left him hopelessly unbalanced and falling flat onto his face next to the sword. "Ugh… That hurt a lot." He groaned as he lifted his head, feeling something wet running down his upper lip. He ran his hand across his mouth and pulled it away, seeing blood across his fingers. Staring at the blood on his hand, something inside him urged up, a sudden rage that seemed to try and take over his body.

"_**Blood, BLOOD!" **_The voice of Kazan plagued into his head once again, even with the magical armlets on, they couldn't contain the demon's influence completely.

Drakkon suddenly lurched in pain, as his possessed arm faintly pulsed red. _**"Remove the armlets, allow me to take over!"**_ Kazan spoke, trying to convince Drakkon to release the magical armlets. "NEVER" He screamed, as pain writhed throughout his body, his eyes a faint tint of red. Though slowly going into a madden state, as he unconsciously reached for the armlets. His hand reached and partially removed a seal, allowing more of Kazan's influencing power into his body.

"_**Yes! Give into my power. Allow my glorious rage and bloodlust into you. Remove them completely to have all of my power at your whim." **_Kazan boasted, as more of his power surged into Drakkon. The pain inside of him was slowly fading, though so was his mental state of mind as Kazan was slowly taking over his body and mind. _**"Now, deal with that old man, he kept you from me. He kept you from killing those who wanted to kill you." **_ Kazan commanded, laughing into the boys mind.

Drakkon slowly rose to his feet, as he grabbed the sword that lay next to him while getting up. Turning towards G.S.D., his eyes were glowing red, as his arm pulsing red, though not as vibrant due to the magical armlets still on him, withholding a majority of Kazan's power at bay.

G.S.D. just peered at the boy. "So it seems Kazan still has some influence on you." He spoke, drawing a bludgeon weapon from his mass of weapons on his back. "Once I subdue you, I will be taking you to Loton and Sharan, so we can get a more powerful enchanted set of armlets." G.S.D. spoke afterwards, while he was getting into a readied battle stance.

"**That is if I don't kill you first, Old man." **Kazan spoke through Drakkon. Gripping the short-sword firmly, he lunged towards G.S.D., dragging the blade behind him as he ran. Closing the gap between them, he tried to thrust his sword into G.S.D.'s chest, but to no avail. G.S.D. easily parried the sword away with his bludgeon, then did a horizontal attack and smashed it into Drakkon's chest, knocking him back a few feet in the process. **"If you keep hitting this boy that hard, you won't have a student old man." **Kazan taunted back, beckoning G.S.D. to either kill or be killed.

G.S.D. just grunted a small response and took up his defensive stance again. He just patiently waited for Kazan to make his next move. 'A simple way to end this is to use Ice Wave Sword, and freeze him. Just need to wait for perfect timing.' G.S.D. thought.

Drakkon once again charged at G.S.D. screaming. "**UPWARD SLASH!**" He shouted as he got right in front of G.S.D, who simply just went to a guard stance, effectively blocking the attack. "**GORE CROSS!**" He then shouted, which startled G.S.D. at first, since he knows he didn't teach him that move yet. Drakkon swung his weapon horizontal, then upwards, forming a cross that shot out from the movement, slamming into G.S.D. who wasn't prepared fully for the attack, knocking him backwards somewhat. Kazan laughed through Drakkon as he watched G.S.D. fall to the ground from such an attack. "**That's only a taste of my power; Old man.**" Kazan boasted again at G.S.D. while he was getting up.

'He's going to kill this boy himself with those types of attack. That boy's body isn't conditioned for that type of strain just yet. I must end this now.' G.S.D. thought as he got up, feeling the force of the attack on his chest. "It's time to end this." G.S.D. said as he stood facing Drakkon. "ICE WAVE SWORD" G.S.D. shouted as he glided the bludgeon across the ground, forcing ice crystal's to quickly form towards Drakkon. Reaching the boy before he could even react, encasing him in a block of ice that went up to shoulder height, freezing his arms and legs still, preventing him from moving at all, except his head.

Kazan screamed, since he knew this body couldn't break free from the ice, due to it being too weak. "**DAMN YOU!**" He shouted as he watched as G.S.D. walked closer to his ice encased form.

G.S.D. looked at the ice encased boy as he used his right hand and back-handed him across the face. Hitting him hard enough to blood from Drakkon's lips and nose; letting the blood run down onto the ice surrounding his body. "It's time I take you to town and see an old friend of mine." G.S.D. spoke to Drakkon, who continued to try and break free from the ice. G.S.D. placed his bludgeon away back into the sheath on his back, then stepped behind the boy. Using his right hand, he hit the boy hard enough to knock him back into an unconscious state, letting the ice support the limp body. As soon as G.S.D. knew the boy was unconscious, he took his fist and punched the ice block, shattering it easily, letting the limp body of Drakkon land onto the ground.

"I must be quick before he wakes and Kazan attempts to take over again. Loton will have some armlets already made, though I need Sharan to use her magic and put the magical seal onto the new ones to keep Kazan from attempting to possess him again. Kazan's influence is strong on him, he needs more training, but containment of this demon is much needed." G.S.D. spoke aloud to himself. Kneeling down, he picked up the rusted short sword and placed it back into the sheath on his back, then placing his arms under the unconscious form of Drakkon and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style.

As G.S.D. made haste to Hendon Myre, another set of eyes were watching from a distance. The eyes of a swordsman who knew all too well of the curse and what could happen when one with it removes the armlets. "Roxy…" Was all he said, before he headed in the same direction of G.S.D., keeping his distance between the old man and his student as they traveled.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Please by all means review and leave suggestions/comments.

Side Note: Thanks for Darkis Shadow and XlegacyZero for your comments.

To **Darkis Shadow**: Thank you for saying keep up the good work. I'll do my best.  
To **XlegacyZero**: It may take some time to see the evolution of him, but it will happen in time.

Once again. Thanks for reading/reviewing.  
-Shikio


	3. The Tau King

As G.S.D hurriedly carried Drakkon towards the town of Hendon Myre, hoping to reach it before sunset. When the sun begins to set, the creatures of all sorts roam, looking for the taste of blood on their tongue or blade. G.S.D. knew he could take them on with little to no effort, but that would leave this unconscious boy as an easy target. Even though G.S.D was blind, he could see the faint power of the waves from others ahead of him, guiding him to his destination.

Suddenly, a feeling shot across G.S.D as a presence was closing in on him, and rapidly. Feeling urged to quicken his pace, he did so. As did the presence behind him.

The sound of trees being crushed and branches being snapped, in the distance caused G.S.D. to slow his pace, knowing that what ever was following him was massive in size and wanted nothing but blood. Though to prevent dragging this beast to his destination to cause massive havoc, he decided to rid himself of this annoyance quickly then continue to Hendon Myre afterwards.

As he stopped, the thunderous steps of something large and angered approached quicker. Hearing trees snap with ease and tossed aside with ungraceful thuds filled G.S.D.'s ears. A loud roar emerged directly behind him.

Suddenly, more branches snapped around him as heavy foot steps surrounded the man and boy. Snarling and grunts could be heard as did heavy breathing.

"FOOL! YOU SHALL DIE WHILE TREADING ON MY LAND!" A snarled shout was heard behind him."HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT DIRT ON MY FEET AND BLOOD ON MY AXE" was quickly said afterwards.

G.S.D stood quietly, hearing the threat. Knowing now what beast could have said that. Taurens, and none other than Shauta, The Tau king himself made his presence known.

"SURRENDER NOW AND YOUR DEATH WILL BE QUICK AND PAINLESS!" boasted the Tau king. "RESIST AND I SHALL TAKE GREAT PLEASER IN DISMEMBERING YOUR BODY PEICE BY PEICE!" followed shortly from the bellowing beast.

G.S.D. just stood their patiently, carrying the unconscious form of Drakkon in his arms. Slightly he sighed in annoyance and kept a ear for approaching steps, though only hearing just ragged breaths from the numerous Taus that surround him.

"WHICH WILL IT BE BE HUMAN!" Was said in the moments that followed, though more of a statement then a question made by the Tau king. "ENOUGH OF THIS WAITING! KILL HIM!" the Tau king commanded, letting loose the force of Tau's he brought with him. With the command said, the group that surrounded G.S.D. screamed in delight as they charged at him with intent to destroy him for their king.

Still, with the thunderous sound of the Tau's coming towards him, G.S.D remained unmoved, except for when he shifted Drakkon to only being held by his left arm, while his right hand reached for the short sword in the sheath on his back. 'I need to make this quick.' He thought to himself. "Wave Manifiestation Brand" he whispered to himself.

"Murderous Wave" G.S.D said softly, as he body started to emit violent waves of energy around himself. Enticing the Tau that got closer to him crave pure blood-lust. Just as soon as the Tau's got close enough to hit him with the crude axes, G.S.D quickly shouted. "AGNI PENTACLE!"

Quickly, all the Tau's that were within range were lifted up, then massive spheres of energy surrounded G.S.D., and quickly revolved around him, slamming into the Tau's that got stuck into the attack, destroying the Tau's as the attack was slowing down and ended. Leaving the bodies of Tauren warriors dead around the old man.

"YOR'RE DEAD OLD HUMAN!" Shouted the enraged Tau king, as he witnessed all the Tauren warriors he brought with him die in an instant to an old man. As he was enraged, he ducked his massive bulk down and started charging at G.S.D, intending to crush him underfoot, or impale him on his horns.

The thundering steps of the Tau king easily gave his position away to G.S.D, who just turned to face the tau king, listening to the sound of the steps, and waiting for the right moment to act. In a matter of moments, G.S.D heard the ragged breath and easily side stepped to the right of the charging Tau King. Forcing the Tau king to slow his pace and try to turn around swinging his axe at a large arc to hit him. "YOU'LL DIE!" Screamed Shauta, as he heaved the weapon with great force, aiming for the general direction of G.S.D, who quickly leapt to the side, avoiding the weapon.

Once again enraged that he missed not only once, but twice. Shauta moved towards G.S.D and swinging his axe in great arcs side to side, hoping to cleave the man in half, but his success on hitting keeps failing, which enrages and frustrates the Tau King even more. "RUNNING LIKE A PATHETIC MAGGOT?" He boasted more, as he tried to intimidate G.S.D. now, while continuing to swing at him.

G.S.D just easily back-stepped, anticipating the attacks, while waiting for the right moment to retaliate. Hoping this wouldn't wake the unconscious Drakkon and he could still make it to Hendon Myre. Suddenly an idea appeared in his head that would give an opening he needed. He stopped back-stepping and waiting for the Tau king to swing again.

Seeing the human stopped moving, this gave an extra boost to the Tau Kings efforts to kill him. "DIE!" He shouted while throwing all his might into the swing of his great axe, aiming for the neck and head region, hoping to cleave his head off and keep as a trophy.

"Not today." Was all that was said from G.S.D as he quickly ducked under the swing of the axe, barely missing his head. Quickly recovering from the duck he slide his sword across the ground at the now unbalanced Tau king, launching him into the air slightly, as a wave wheel formed and began to slash into the Tau King. Just as the wheel began to fade, G.S.D prepared for the second assault to finally finish this, he stood upright and suddenly a burst of energy pushed the now injured Tau King away from him a few feet. Finally G.S.D. slammed his sword down to the ground near the Tau King's feet as forceful waves came from the weapon, pushing the downed Tau king away, then suddenly an electrical ball formed around the downed beast and started to electrocute him, as he cried out in pain, then slowly the king stopped making any sound or moving at all.

G.S.D. slowly stood up, and placed the short sword back into the sheath on his back. Panting slightly, as it has been some time since he resorted to using more then basic attacks and maneuvers. Shaking his left arm to see if the boy would stir, though to his relief, the boy was still unconscious.

He turned back towards the direction of Hendon Myre and walked briskly, not knowing the amount of time that had past during that little battle between him and Tau's with their king. Still hoping there is time for him to see Loton and Sharan, so he could set this child on the right path. 'I just hope I can make it in time' he thought to himself, as he picked his pace up from brisk to flat out running.

I severely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Let's just say, life happened and many distractions

I did not forget, and glad I'm finally able to get back to this.

-Shikio


End file.
